What is to come
by Draconc89
Summary: This is my version of life after the end of the books.  I do not own any of the characters.  There is some ooc but to me that is charactor progression and evolution.  all kinds of reviews are welcome no matter how rude or kind they are. on hold
1. Preface

I am going to go out on a limb and guess that none of you reading this has even literally had someone you love try to stab you in the back with a dagger, but I have. It is not fun she hit the one spot that I could be physically hurt. I know it is my fault, because I told her where my Achilles' spot is or was I guess you could say since I am die now. Hades had better be ready for me and gods forbid he let the furies have me I have dusted the four times now. They will love to torture me slowly for eternity, but I did not care about what would happen I had no reason left to stay here with mortals now that the cursed blade has sunk into the second person to bear the curse of Achilles since Achilles himself. My death proves one thing though the fates can be wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, it is June, which means it is time to go to summer camp at Camp Half-Blood. I was very excited to go see my friends Nico, Travis, Connor, and of course, my girlfriend Annabeth, after the semester I had. Even though Annabeth was in New York going to school we did not get to see each other much because she was working on redesigning Olympus and I was trying to keep a low profile since monsters and gods wanted to mess my life up.

It all started after the winter solstice. There was a council meeting. All the gods were there. The minor gods sat on thrones behind the thirteen major gods. The major gods were on their own thrones in their standard U pattern. That is how it was when I walked in. I bowed to Zeus as customary before I turned and bowed and sat at my father's feet. Every one of the gods and goddesses' eyes were on me. This freaked me out a lot. They were not arguing with each other and Apollo, Ares, and Hermes all had evil grins on their faces. I sat and watched as the other campers came in. Once all the year around campers and Annabeth were seated the council started again, I noticed the one goddess who had refused a throne Hestia. She said her place was at the hearth, which is where she sat tending the fire with Pandora's pithos at her side. I was tempted to go talk with her but I knew I could not get up until the end of the council meeting. Once it was all said and done, I waited for my father to leave before me.

Once the throne room was mostly empty, I went and sat with Hestia. "Hello Lady Hestia how is hope?" She turned to me and smiled. "Hello Perseus hope is with me always warm at the hearth." I could not stop the smile from forming on my face. The goddess of hearth and home always appeared as a young girl and her personality warmed everyone's heart. "As it is meant to be. Hope should always be able to be found in the home beside the hearth." She nodded in agreement as my father called for me.

I stood and went to him. Annabeth and Athena where there waiting as I noticed Aphrodite standing not far away listening to them. _This will be fun _I thought. As I neared them, they stopped arguing. "You may not see this son of Poseidon again unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand me Annabeth?" My girlfriend nodded and turned with her mother leaving me to approach my angry father alone with no wing mate.

"Perseus Jackson how dare you see a daughter of Athena I would have you with the daughter of my brother before being with any of those grey eyed children, but I shall not forbid my favorite son from anything unlike my cold calculating niece." I sighed and dropped my shoulders. "Not like it matters much dad Lady Athena has put her foot down on the matter. I knew she did not want me with Annabeth but I love her and want to be with her." Saying that with Aphrodite close by was the biggest mistake of my life.

I hear her squeal and come over towards my dad and me. "I am the goddess of love and as such I decree you shall be with Annabeth Chase." She mumbled something after that that I could not hear, but it made my dad smile and give his approval. I had no idea how bad my life was going to become.


	3. Chapter 2

Life is after the council meeting was strange. Trying to be normal was impossible. Goode expelled me after I apparently demolished the gym, but it was a pack of hellhounds that attacked me. I had a duel with Ares on the same day. He would not let me refuse I came out on top with a lucky slash to his throat. He cursed me saying I would fall to the one I could not bear to lose. Apollo checked in on me once a week after the council and Aphrodite became a pain as see made it so I longed for Annabeth and any girl I saw resembling her made me weak in the knee and filled me with butterflies, but Hermes was the worst of them all. Although every god and goddess seemed to want to either, help me or torture me with the exception of the big three.

Owls watched me all the time and statues would wink at me. Hermes told me of a child of the gods once a month. It felt like I was in the National Guard only to me it was like active duty with the all monsters I attracted thanks to Achilles curse. This month Hermes wanted to make sure, I got the demigods he told me about, because they were orphans and only four years old. Therefore, he sent Artemis and her hunters to help me get his twins out and back to camp. I was not so mad about it, because I this would be my last run before I planned to stay at camp until next year maybe.

So here, I sit with twin boys scared out of their minds in a tent with a group of twenty girls around me all of whom despise men with the exception of me since I helped to save their mistress a few years back. I had a lovely grey streak in my black mat of hair to prove it. My love life did not improve since the council although Athena helped me think of no other woman every girl I was around for more than a few hours wanted me, but I was never around Annabeth. Once the hunters had set up camp, I put the twins to be in an extra tent set up behind Artemis' and sat outside listening to a nearby creek. We were a day's hike from camp.

Seeing the hunters walking around me made my stomach start doing summersaults. _Curse Aphrodite and her power over love._ I could not stand it so I stood and started pacing like a caged beast inside our assigned tent. I was trying to think of a way to get away from the hunters when someone entered the tent. I instantly regretted the glare I shot as it met a pair of lovely and worried silver eyes along with another pair of raging electric blue eyes.

Before I could react, I found myself flat on my back with Artemis sighing and telling Thalia to wait outside she wanted her lieutenant well rested for the next day. Thalia gave me a death glare before she turned and followed Artemis' instructions. I got to my knees and apologized to the goddess of the hunt. "Please Lady Artemis forgive my rude behavior and lack of proper customs. I… I have… I have been distracted and troubled recently. The second sentence pained me to admit so I finally rushed through saying it with all my will power. I did not see the small soft smile that the goddess had looking at me there on my knees and my face on the ground. She returned her face to mostly impassive before she spoke.

"Arise Perseus" I did as she commanded lifting my face from the ground before standing. She swiftly walked over to a few cushions in the corner of the tent. "Come, my young cousin sit with me." I did as she instructed. I respected Artemis and her power. Once I seated myself at her side, she looked at me and began to inquire of my situation. "Percy, If I am not mistaken you have been plagued by more monsters than normal along with family trouble?" I turned my head away and nodded in consent to her question. I did not want her to see the shock or pain in my expression. "How much of a pain has my brother and the others been to you?" She asked quietly.

I struggled to find the right words. "Well… um… Lord Apollo… He seems to enjoy some inside joke about me with others and taunts me with it, but he also comes around about once a week, which is much more than any other god or goddess." I finally admitted honestly. She motioned for me to continue without saying anything or changing her expression. I thought I was a dead man sitting. I ran a hand through my hair fingering the streak of grey that showed I had held Atlas' burden even only for a little while.

I tried to swallow but my throat and mouth were dry. I was scared of her reaction so I had to summon up all my courage to tell Artemis what had happened since the council meeting. "Aphrodite has been plaguing me with hormone boosts to make me yearn for any girl that even remotely looks like Annabeth. I fear she has also sent me dreams of Annabeth heating on me although that may be Athena's doing. Ares has stopped by a few times to get me to fetch stuff for him and to just spar." Those times I was actually thankful for Achilles' curse. "Weeds and other plants have been growing around me tripping me. I do not know whom to blame for that. Monsters have attacked me every few days. My live has been a living Hades and I think someone is watching me all the time other than Athena and her owls." I do not know at what part I stood and started pacing or when the hunters came bursting in, but I realized that I had yelled the last part in desperation.

I heard a twang of a bowstring that let loose an arrow. I rubbed my chest were the pink arrow shattered. None of the hunters noticed it though. Artemis waved her hunters away and turned to address me while I continued to pace. "Percy calm down and take a seat my young cousin." I obliged the goddess and sank to the floor against the bed holding the twins. "I am sorry Lady Artemis but all this stuff is starting to get to me." I said as my shoulders dropped.

I put my head in my hands in shame. Here I am the savior of western civilization cracking up under pressure. "I think I preferred the war to this then I knew who my enemy was and who my friends were." Artemis looked at me in pity and started to speak "I will let you-"but she never got to finish her sentence because she was cut off by a thunder clap and her brother coming into the tent screaming. "No sis you can't tell him. Dad is even enjoying it, and that will bring down the curse of Eros upon you." She sighed sounding exhausted. "Apollo this must stop." He gave her one of his award winning smiles. "It will as soon as you know what happens." She looked like she was going to shoot him at any moment. "Percy go wake your charges." Artemis commanded me and turned back to her brother with a smirk. "Since it is dawn and he needs to go that way, Apollo will escort you the rest of the way to camp. The hunters and I shall go our way back to hunting."


	4. Chapter 3

Artemis still telling her brother off did not realize I was there. Apollo tried to protest her saying how it would mean some kind of change would happen sooner if she did not watch over or guide someone. "I do not want to be near him when he has everyone watching his every move waiting for the perfect time to use him, even if he is a good man, now GO!" I heard her scream which helped both the twins and me fight off sleep. Hermes' sons put up some of a fight as I got them into clean clothes, but then they grabbed me around my legs keeping me from changing out of the clothes I wore the day before. I had to give in there was no way I could do it so I picked them up and followed an angry mumbling Apollo out to his chariot. It was in my favorite form. It looked like a red Maserati Spyder. "Will it be safe with Hermes' children, Lord Apollo?" I asked quietly. He spun around on the spot and looked at me as if I was insane. "You can drop the Lord stuff I could have sworn I told you that before, months ago even." He said with a grin.

The hunters were breaking camp preparing to follow Artemis, but now I did not know where they were going and that made me worry. The hunters are a good group of maidens and I would like to spend time with them if it was not for the curse upon me thanks to Aphrodite. If I ever got my hand on her, I would do my best to find a way to kill a goddess. "Hey, Percy you want to drive?" Apollo asked flipping the keys in his hand. It was my turn to stare as if I was looking at a mad man. "I am fine holding these two." I said patting the twins on the heads. "Just do one favor-""Godhood coming up." Apollo said pointing a finger at me. "Not that stuff again. Apollo just keep us flying low. I do not want to anger Zeus or get in any fights Ares lost our last match." I said rubbing my neck. 'What was up with him every time we get together he offers that, and the whole council will be behind him I bet.'

Thalia ran over to me gave me a hug. "Ew she might have cuties." The twins say in unison from around my legs. Thalia sighed letting me go. "Tell Annabeth the offer still stands and I said hi. I hope that they install TVs at camp so that she can-"Thunder roared cutting her off. "Thalia my dear half sister you need to not speak about what the gods are doing with him. He is still mortal even with me offering immortality and godhood to him every week." Apollo said sweetly but just hearing him say that you could tell he wanted to hurt Thalia for making a comment that came close to revealing something. I know I am not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I have a feeling almost everyone having anything to do with Olympus is in on this inside joke of Apollo's. "Ok I need to get some sleep Apollo." I said as I staggered a little. Luckily, Apollo got the hint and told the boys to come along as I started to waddle towards his car.

Once we were air born, I allowed my eyes to drift closed. I woke with a start in my cabin. Annabeth greeted me with a tight hug as she screamed "Seaweed brain you are finally awake!" I did not hug back because I was still in shock and a grey-eyed owl was staring into my eyes. I figure if that was not Athena or reporting to her then I was Zeus. "Is everything ok Percy?" Annabeth asked me looking concerned. I nodded toward the owl and said. "Everything is fine wise girl. So what did I miss and how is Olympus coming along?"

My distraction worked like a charm. Annabeth was telling me about the gods fighting mostly except when they were watching something called the future god. That caught my interest but she continued talking about her designs for palaces and statues. Ares kept demanding more or bigger weapons and Aphrodite was hogging the sculptors so that they caught her in just the right light. Then see mentioned an empty spot for a palace over Time Square. After that, she lost me so I gave up trying to keep up and follow what she was saying. My head had to be filling up with kelp. I felt sluggish and slower than normal around Annabeth. She started to notice me looking over her shoulder with unfocused eyes. I did my best to play it off as nothing. "Annabeth I am fine." I told her shaking my head as I started to stand up but she straddled my waist and pushed me back down. "It is something Percy." She said staring me in the eyes. I cannot win or hide anything when it comes to Annabeth. She was not so happy with me as I avoided her eye and refused to tell her why I was tired. She tried to break me down with a kiss, but I did not kiss her back.

I could not tell her the reason I was tired. If I told her that, I was exhausted because I did not eat dinner last night and did not sleep because I was with the hunters and talked with Artemis last night. I blanked on when she asked me what I had done since we last saw each other. "What about you, Percy? What have you been up to since the Winter Solstice Olympian Council meeting?" Annabeth asked me with her inquisitive grey eyes. "Well… um… I have been attacked a few times each week, and got expelled from Goode." She looked at me the same way Artemis had the night before. I sighed knowing I had to give her more information. "Ares has been sparring with me quite a bit as well as sending me to get him stuff. I had to kill the Nemean Lion again, and Apollo likes to check up on me from time to time." 'Like every freaking week.' "Hermes has been getting me to hunt down demigods in the New York area here to camp about once a month. So, it is just like the same stuff I would be doing if I were here at camp. Who did you say the palace over Time Square was for?" I asked trying to distract her again. It seemed to work. "I don't really know," Annabeth stared to say. "I was told it would be for the god of ti-"Lightning struck right outside my cabin door and the grey eyed owl that had been on my salt water fountain hooted angrily as it landed on Annabeth's shoulder. "Ah Zeus, they are all hiding something from me about this other god." I screamed in frustration. Annabeth noticed the owl perched on her shoulder just as the cabin door blew inward crashing into the bunk beside us. I stared at the one I thought would be my murderer, Athena was standing in my cabin's doorway. Luckily, for me, Apollo was holding her back so that she did not have the chance to attack me right away. Annabeth was suddenly holding me tightly and I realized I was only wearing boxers. 'I am so dead.' That was the only thing that came to mind as I stared into Athena's eyes. She would not let her rage make her messy enough to lose in battle like her brother Ares always does. He is power with almost no tact in a one on one duel. "Annabeth get away from that disgusting sea urchin with less brains than kelp." Annabeth did not move due to her shock, but I was fully awake and trying not to throw Annabeth off me as I started to sit up. Athena did not like this though because I touched Annabeth as I sat up revealing my shirtless torso. As Athena screamed and charged past Apollo there was a refreshing sea breeze. The breeze saved my life as it blew in through the open door revealing my dad and Artemis standing in front of Annabeth and I pointing their weapons at Athena. "Annabeth as the goddess of maidens I would appreciate it if you got off Percy and Percy please cover yourself." Artemis instructing us while looking down the shaft of her arrow at Athena.

I wrapped my blankets around myself as I slid out from under Annabeth with my face very red just because Artemis was here in my cabin. Being close to the goddess my stomach go on a roller coaster ride worse than being near Annabeth. "Sister please do not order my daughter around, and if you and uncle would be so kind as to move I would like to teach the young hero of Olympus a thing or two about ladies and personal space especially as they are related to my daughter." I was afraid Poseidon was going to let her through to stab at me until she found my Achilles spot. He stepped back and motioned me forward. I could not help myself. I blame Aphrodite but I left that part out. In her rage at seeing me admire Artemis' backside, which appeared oddly similar to Annabeth's backside, Annabeth sunk her knife straight into my one weak spot.

I know it is my fault, because I told her where my Achilles' spot is or was I guess you could say since I am embracing death now. I choose the spot well if I had armor on she would have never been able to hit it. Hades had better be ready for me and gods forbid he let the furies have me I have dusted the four times now. They will love to torture me slowly for eternity, but I did not care about what would happen I had no reason left to stay here with mortals now that the cursed blade has sunk into the second person to bear the curse of Achilles since Achilles himself. My death proves one thing though the fates can be wrong.

**AN: Where it goes from here will be left up to a vote. Review what you want to see happen next I will give you until August, 25****th**** 2010 to cast your vote.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN since there have not been reviews or submissions I am going to continue my story my random way.**

**Artemis Point of View**

Hermes had just left after requesting or more demanding that I help Percy Jackson the son of my uncle Poseidon, and object of my obsession. I believe I have Aphrodite to thank for my yearning to be around and even touch the powerful demigod. He earned my respect by helping save me from the Titan's Curse of bearing the sky, but even before then I felt a fire start to burn deep inside where nothing should have been. He is strong and loyal as well as a very honest and caring person. I admired him and declared him a good man once he finished the quest, but I desired to know more about him. I tried not to acknowledge how I felt about this mortal, but the fire inside of me refused to die. I thought of Perseus often. I argued and occasionally fought with Aphrodite trying to get her to release me from the curse she hit me with but it was pointless. I secretly helped the flames inside me grow some after he rescued me.

I asked my sisters about him. Athena told of his skills in combat and his disgusting attraction to her daughter Annabeth. My lieutenant and fellow daughter of Zeus Thalia told me more of his strength and dedication to his friends and family. She explained how he was like her. Once when visiting Camp Half-Blood I asked Chiron about my little Perseus. He agreed with Thalia that Percy was mostly like Thalia but with a big difference. Percy is not as sure of himself as Thalia. I could not stay away from Percy once I learned everything I could from others.

I told Thalia to train the hunters for days at a time while I would go and watch him, but I did not tell my lieutenant where exactly I would be. I was a hunter studying her prey, but I was not the only hunter that watched my Percy. The silent hunters of the night watched him even during the day. Curse Athena and her owls. She must have really wanted to watch him like a hawk and keep him far from her favorite daughter Annabeth. The owls and I were not the only ones watching him. Aphrodite used her husband's automatons and occasionally come in person to watch Percy. She wanted her tragic love story between him and Annabeth. I did my best to avoid my fellow goddesses seeing me as I observed Percy, but I believe Aphrodite saw me enter Percy's room once and Athena's stared at me as I left his room the following morning. That night my need was too great and I had to slip in and watch him closer.

Perseus was in the shower when I entered his apartment. I slid under his bed until he came out. I watched him drop his towel and had to pinch myself so that I did not squeal like Aphrodite or one of her children. He put on a pair of boxers and simply flopped back onto the bed after checking on a flower he kept on the fire escape. Once his breath became that of true deep sleep I got out from under the bed and leaned against the wall. I was thankful that Percy had pulled the curtains to block my sister's view of the adorable demigod. He did not even bother to crawl under the blankets. I smiled as I took in his body. His tan stood out. He must swim year around. His muscles were clear. I had no doubt that the Achilles' Curse was not solely responsible for my cousin's muscles though. I could not just sit by and watch him that night though. His spirit called out for comfort as he dreamed. I went and sat on his bed pulling his head into my lap. I rubbed the son of Poseidon's back while he slept and cried. I stayed with him that whole night. My exit was sloppy though as I walked straight past the owl that was watching my Perseus. I did not notice that each time I watched Percy I took the form of a teen about his age.

Aphrodite showed the council a video of a teenager entering my Percy's apartment a week after I was seen going in. I was at first jealous but then I realized it was me. Only Athena my friend and sister along with possibly that witch Aphrodite realized that the teenager was in actuality me. Aphrodite would speak loudly about some girl she would send Percy's way when I was around, but Athena just asked what we had done that whole night and complemented me on sneaking in past her owl. I declined to answer my sister about what I had done. I still watched my little Percy on occasions where it was too much to be apart and thanked the gods (somewhat of a foolish thing for a goddess to do I know) that Poseidon liked me.

Once the winter solstice came around, I was nervous about seeing him with others around. I hunted and watched him for so long that alone that the thought of the other gods and goddesses seeing my reactions was not a pleasant one. Every member of the council agreed they all wanted to make Percy a minor god of the tides. I liked the idea tides and the moon go hand and hand, but what through me off was when my father and Poseidon argued about where he would stay finally they agreed to Athena's suggestion that he should stay below the seas until he reaches maturity to become a major god of tide and time. Then he would stay in his own palace over Time Square, but Poseidon got the last laugh with his condition. Percy be allowed to live a full life as a mortal and would only become a god after his death with Hades permission and he gave it stating. "I don't want your son anywhere near me or my servants, brother. He destroyed them enough already."

Aphrodite then decided to try to help both Athena and I in our surveillance of the future god by requesting a new channel to her husband's broadcasts. She wanted to call it god watch or something similar. She pleaded with Hades to help and make the show into a success with action and possibly a bit of tragedy. She continued to grovel with both my uncles until they agree to allow the show to send monsters and watch Percy's every move. It was lucky they did because five minutes later Percy walked in the doors of the throne room and presented himself before Zeus.

A small smile crept up onto my lips as he entered the room with his proud stride keeping his eye straight ahead focused on my father and his own. I thought I saw father and Hera's eyes twitch my way while he was entering. Zeus' hand twitch towards his master bolt but Hera put her hand on his arm stopping him from moving. Father then nodded at the young half-blood deferring him to Poseidon. Once Percy took his spot before his father's throne I was able to watch him, but it was hard to keep my eyes away so that no one could learn of my attraction to him. I could not help myself I did not really pay attention for much of the rest of the council meeting. I had my victory for the day and next to speed up getting what I wanted. Before he dismissed the council, Zeus warned everyone that anyone of him or her would suffer his wrath if the object of the council's discussion learned about what the council discussed.

I watch Percy leave when his father called after he spoke with my lovely Hestia. I then waited until the throne room was mostly empty before approaching my father's wife. Hera noticed me approaching and turned heading towards her own palace motioning for me to follow her. She gave me a sympathetic smile once we seated ourselves in one of her living areas she used to welcome guest. I have never been completely at ease with the queen of the gods, but that may have something to do with her trying to kill my mother and then trying to prevent Apollo's and my birth. I decided to start this meeting off with an honest question that I wanted to know the answer to. "My Lady Hera, why did you vote to make Poseidon's son into a god?"

To my surprise Hera actually laughed. "That my dear little huntress is because I want him part of the family and not with Athena's daughter." She practically spat out the last part causing me to raise my eyebrow at her. The goddess of marriage continued without acknowledging my expression. "If not for that brat's mother or her demigod friends then Hades would have her soul already." I kept myself in check as she insulted my lieutenant. "But Lady Hera why not pain her for the rest of her life in a way that Athena would not oppose?" I asked after a few calming breathes. That got Hera thinking and paying attention to me. "What would you do if she were your prey that you wanted to hurt as bad as possible but not kill, Huntress Artemis?"

I knew she would take the bait in my snare but I did not have her yet. "You could either try to get Percy to betray her or get her to help all us in avoiding Poseidon's wish for his son to live a full life without our direct interference." Hera motioned for me to continue so I did. "If Aphrodite's new show was called something else that makes the girl jealous and we let her see small portion where women mortal and divine alike are with him she will become jealous and want payback. Then we simply get them alone and allow their parents to appear along with someone to draw his eye. She will be so angry that she will deal with him in what she believes a permanent manner." I explained soundly. It was a method that I had seen Aphrodite use more than once. "I am sure Athena would agree to separate them in this manner because you as the wise queen you are knows that Annabeth will then be scorned by Poseidon and have to run to her mother for protection but she will never be happy again and none shall suspect you in this plot."

Hera watched me for a few minutes thinking over the plan I laid out before her. "I agree Artemis, our prey will fall but I believe you have your own motive, and if I am correct then you will be resending your first wish and asking for the young man's hand in marriage. Since our goals are aligned for the time being I will help rid you of this obstacle, but I shall not help you with my husband's daughter who may come and oppose you from taking him." Hera's words stunned me shortly. The only other ones that had watched Percy as I had were Aphrodite and Athena, and Aphrodite was not a daughter of Zeus.

Curse be upon Athena. She wanted more than just to keep Perseus away from her precious Annabeth. I understand her want to be with him though. Poseidon's son is loyal as well as strong and dedicated. I know I have seen him sacrifice himself for his friends and myself once. He has a streak through his matted black hair to prove he bore the burden of the sky, and his willingness to bear the sky's weight showed he could think clearly and quickly in battle. Just remembering that makes me want to go after him even more.

I know his every expression and movement. Athena might want his intelligence, but I want all of him he is my prey and I will not lose this hunt. He will not be like all the others who have come before. He will have no demigod children but shall join me in the hunt for a time before joining me in matrimony.

I watched Aphrodite's new program often when away from my hunters. I would need to appoint Thalia as their permanent leader once Percy joined as my husband. I knew it but I did not want to tell them yet. As the months passed, I wanted to go and sit with my Perseus but that was not possible I was with the hunt and had to help the girls. Now that Hermes has asked for my hunters to help in escorting his twins along with Percy to Camp Half-Blood, I will get to spend time with him. The only drawback is it will be on camera.

Percy was clearly nervous when Thalia brought him and the twins to our camp for the night. Athena must have finally agreed with Hera to let Aphrodite work on him. My hunters were attracted to him that distressed me some. He shortly after eating he retreated back into his assigned tent with the twins. He sat outside for a bit after they went to sleep but did not stay long. I waited until the majority of my hunters were sleeping before I choose to go check on my lovely Perseus. Thalia wished to accompany me into Percy's tent and I did not have the will to deny her. It might be a good thing if she can keep me from acting on my emotions.

Once we entered Percy glared at us, and Thalia responded how I taught her. Without hesitating, she hit Percy with electricity and knocked him flat on his back. "Thalia that was not necessary. Please go get some sleep I want you well rested for tomorrow." Thalia opened her mouth to protest but I gave her a look telling her now was not a time to argue with me. Once we were alone Percy apologized to me. I then sat and talked with him for the remainder of the night learning his point of view of what had happened over the past five and a half months since the council meeting.

At one point, he raised his voice to me causing my hunters to enter the tent with bows draw I merely waved them away and asked Percy to sit with me. He did of course but he dropped his head I took pity on him and started to tell him about why everything was happening like this, but I did not get the chance because my father and brother interrupted. The later was there in person.

After having words with my twin brother I set Percy and the twins of Hermes along with Apollo to Camp Half-Blood. I was worried knowing today was the day that Percy would either die and become a god or be lost to me forever. Once the hunters had broken camp, I told them which way to go and went to see my uncle of the sea.

Poseidon accepted my visit to his undersea palace, which he was still repairing without any complaint. I sat and talked to my uncle about everything but his son. He caught on quickly. "So Artemis shall we now discuss the true reason you came to see me?" He asked just as any kind uncle would. I could not hide it any longer especially from him. "Um… Lord Poseidon it is about your son." He smiled at me. "Artemis you are my favorite niece you do not need to call me by any titles here and if you feel the need Uncle will suffice, but that does not matter much. What is it about my son you wish to discuss?" He said keep up his joyful tone.

I dropped my head in regret. "Uncle you are too kind. I think I have become taken with Perseus and…" tears started to flow from my eyes as I let out a soft sob before continuing. "After the winter council I went to Hera and gave her a plan to make him a god sooner." Poseidon was not happy with me but he managed to keep his tone level. "And do tell dear Artemis how could you if no god may cause his untimely death?" I continued to sod under my uncle's unwavering gaze. "By manipulating Hera to think it would hurt Athena's daughter Annabeth, because it will be her blade that shall tear him from mortal life." Poseidon eased his gaze a bit. "So you mean to tell me you won over Hera by giving her a plan to kill my son making him a god that involved using Athena's daughter to kill him without either Athena or Annabeth's knowledge?" I could only nod in response to his question. "I have no choice to banish you from my domain but you may still see my son Percy outside the sea anytime you wish." Just after he finished saying that, he snapped his head up. "Come Artemis Athena and your twin brother are defiling my cabin at Camp Half-Blood." I followed my uncle without a moment's hesitation.


	6. Chapter 5

Waking up to, a beautiful pair of watery silver eyes was almost worth the confusion and pain. It was very bright causing me to slam my eyes shut right away. I must have been out for some time. Even with my eyes shut, the light still hurt, but that was nothing compared to the pain in my back. Right where my Achilles' spot was I felt like someone had a burning hot knife slamming into the small of my back. I bit the inside of my lip resisting the urge to scream out in pain. Then I heard people talking. I pushed through the pain and listened to the people.

"Apollo I should rip you to pieces. Why did you pester my son every week?" Poseidon yelled from not very far away. "Um… well you see Uncle Poseidon… I was tired of waiting on my cousin to become a god, and I did not want him to have to learn about it all this on his death." Apparently, dad was not too happy about that because Apollo kept talking. "I really wanted to see his expression when he found out that no matter what he said he would be a god anyways." I heard a loud bang and a wall crumble. 'Ouch Annabeth is going to be pissed off.' "Well too bad for you Apollo he is learning it on his death, and you will not be seeing his face anytime soon, at least through that eye."

'Ok then so both dad and Apollo are here or at least were here. Time is somewhat weird in my head right now. So where in Olympus' name am I?' I cracked my eyes open a little bit the light was bright but I kept my eyes still adjusting to the brightness. 'Wait are those watery silver eyes? Whom do I know with silver eyes? Athena and her kids… wait no they have grey eyes.' I started to open my eyes a little bit more as I heard my dad and Apollo again, but stopped when I got a clear picture of the person over me. It was Artemis. 'Ah not good not good, anyone but her.' I kept repeating the thought repeatedly.

I decided it was time to get up and hurt someone. 'Wait, why do I want to hurt whoever made Artemis cry?' Said goddess was recovering from her shock quickly. I looked around noticing a few things. One my whole body is stiff and two I am on Olympus. 'How is that for irony?' "Question, why in Hades name am I not in Hades?" I croaked confused as I continued to take in everything. There were three gods in the room with me, Apollo Artemis and Poseidon. Maybe not much time has gone by. Artemis did not appear her usual twelve years old. She looked like a young lady. I kept forcing myself not to look at her. The goddess of the hunt appeared more stunning than Aphrodite. What was it about her since that arrow had shattered against my chest I had been thinking about her a lot more than I should. She is a maiden goddess and more importantly the goddess of virginity. I do not have a chance at all.

The gods were recovering from the shock of me waking up when Zeus shoved in the door. He led his brother Hades and wife Hera into the room. "So has my reckless nephew woken up yet?" Zeus asked as he strutted into the room. My father looked at his brothers with a smile. "Yes Zeus Percy just gave us a shock by waking up on us, and it is all thanks to your children." Poseidon said in an emotionless detached voice. It was then that I noticed the lord of the underworld with the king and queen of the gods.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Excuse me but Lord Hades, why am I here and not in the underworld? I was under the impression your Furies wanted to tear me apart and torture me for all time." I asked trying to figure out what was going on. Hades and the other gods in the room started laughing at me except for Artemis. She still looked sad about something. Nico must have really lightened up his dad's temper.

Hades turned to me still chuckling. "No, no my nephew, my little pet Furies are afraid of you now." I raised my eyebrow questioning him, but before I had a chance to start to ask him, why he felt that way Zeus interrupted clearing his throat. I turned my attention toward my other uncle. "I am sorry, please forgive me Lord Zeus, I am unable to rise and bow before you as I should, your highness." I said respectively. Zeus' expression soften a significant amount at my comment.

I relaxed a little as Zeus' expression did the same. "I understand nephew just as long as you do as your cousins here tell you, you shall get better Perseus." I looked into my uncle's eyes and nodded. I was trying to remember who had been behind me to get to my Achilles' spot. "How did I end up on Olympus when I was hurt at camp?" I decided to ask. I was going to build a mental picture of what happened by working backwards through the events that lead to me being here.

A bruised Apollo who was barely in my field of vision chuckled. I started to sit up, but the twin deities were suddenly holding me down. Artemis kept her hands on my. As her brother said something, I did not hear my whole world was Artemis at that moment. "Here my dear Perseus drink this. It should make you feel better and help you sleep." I followed Artemis' instructions and drank through the straw she offered me. I instantly felt a little better but at the same time, I felt very tired.

I heard Artemis start to speak to my father and my uncles. I did not pay much attention to what she was saying just the sound of her voice. "Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, with your permission I will train Percy until he is ready to go and serve as your lieutenant." Artemis' voice was music to my soul as she made her plea to her father and uncle. I did not see or hear how the two brothers came to agreement but apparently, they did, because I heard my dad say something before I let, sleep take me. "Very well Artemis as my favorite niece I shall grant you this request, but remember unless the previously agreed upon condition is met Percy shall come live with me after you have trained him. Because of your deceit, Artemis, no immortal from outside my domain may come and visit him while he is there, but he may visit you if you will let him and he desires it." The gods present smiled and nodded in agreement.

I was too tired to ask about what the previous conditions were. I drank more through the straw. Whatever was in the drink made me feel better, but it also made me too tired to stay awake any longer. "I think I am going to sleep now. Will you stay with me?" I ask Artemis as my eyes closed, and I passed out even before she had a chance to give me an answer, but I did feel a hand running through my hair.

Of course I did not sleep well that would be too much to ask for. The dream was stranger than normal even for a demigod. The nightmare started simple. A colt was standing with a baby owl on its shoulder. A large owl was watching them as well as a raven. The large owl screeched and went to dive at the colt and baby owl, but the raven flew in the owl's way. The raven flapped its wings forcing the owl back. The colt reared up blocking the little owl from view. It did not take long for the large owl to bat the raven aside and go in for a strike at the colt and baby owl it was protecting. Before the owl got close, enough to rake its talons into the defenseless animals a mustang and a stag appeared defending the colt. The large owl flapped hard to gain altitude and distance away from the two new animals. The colt seemed relieved to see them and stepped away from the baby owl towards the stag but before it got very far the baby owl struck the colt's back causing it to fall and begin to bleed out. The stag turned and through the baby owl away into the large owl's talons that closed up crushing the baby owl as it flew in for a closer look at the colt whose blood started to lighten in color until it ran gold shining brightly into the night. The raven flapped over and landed near it watching with the mustang and stag as the golden blood's flow slowed down and stopped when the wound closed, but I did not see anymore because I woke up in a cold sweat looking into the lovely silver eyes I saw last time I woke up.

I was very confused trying to remember everything that had happened over the last few times I was awake. I sat up but started to fall out of the bed. Luckily, Artemis caught me before I hit the floor face first. She helped me balance as blush spread across both our faces. My bare chest and upper body drew her eyes to me. I liked her gaze upon me and could have stayed like that for the rest of my life, but all too soon, Artemis shook her head and reached out grabbing a pair of pair of pants, a tee shirt and socks. "I will wait outside while you get dressed. We need to go appear before the council so that everything can be finalized and explained to you." She said as she started to back out the door blushing very rosily. I never realized gods could blush, but right before my eyes, the maiden goddess of the hunt had a strong blush present. She was not the only one blushing though. I had to turn my head away to hide my overly red face.

I started by putting on the socks and shirt. I went to pull my pants up, but I fell into a dresser. Before I hit the floor, Artemis ran into the room and caught me. She kept me from hitting the floor. After she helped me pull, my pants up and button them Artemis turned to me still blushing. "We need to get going the council is still waiting on us. Do you need help to walk?" I weakly nodded that I would need help. She came to my side and half carried me to the throne room.

Once we got into the throne room Artemis eased me down into a small plain temporary throne in the center of the room. I was too weak to stand before Zeus and present myself, as I should have. As I looked around my eyes were drawn to Artemis, and I noticed that every god and goddess both major and minor. Everyone in the room had their eyes on me. It rattled my nerves having every god and goddess stare at me.

I half bowed to Zeus from my throne in an attempt to show as much respect as I could in my weakened condition. Zeus seemed unusually understanding and even happy. "Perseus Jackson, you have been granted temporary life and immortality in order to survive the instant death from the Achilles' curse you suffer from." I looked at the king of the gods confused as he continued in his strong booming voice. "We have decided that you should live on as an immortal and as a god." This news put me into a state of shell shock. He stood and every other god and goddess did the same. They all pointed their symbol of power at me and fired. The change was not painful more like a release from pain as a jolt ran through my body, but I was still too weak to do much. I could feel all the water around New York City but I was too weak and drained to move even a cup of seawater. Zeus remained standing, as the others sat down all of them looked a little winded. "Perseus Jackson you are now the god of tides with a claim to all coastal waters. Rise and take your place amongst us." I slowly stood on very shaky legs. I was glad I could stand but there was no way in Hades I was going to be able to walk out of there solely under my own power.

Zeus was not ready to dismiss the council just yet. After thunderous applause, quite literally, Zeus cleared his throat. "Artemis because the tide is tied strongly with the moon you shall start off your cousin's training, and once you have refined him into a proper god he will return to the sea and serve as his father's lieutenant until he is strong enough to hold his own here in my court and is prepared to be wed. At which time the son of the sea god shall reside here and be Olympus' emissary to my brother in the sea and if Hades will allow it he shall also be an emissary to the underworld, but no matter what Perseus you are responsible to ensure that half-bloods are claimed by their godly parents." I nodded my understanding not trusting myself enough to speak.

After seeing my nod Zeus gave Artemis and I permission to leave. It was plain for everyone to see that I was incredibly weak. Ares started to laugh at me as Artemis half carried me out of the throne room. Artemis led me to her palace after we were out of the throne room. "We will stay here until you have enough strength to travel. Then we shall head to my hunters' camp and commence your training as a god. Do not worry we will be near water to make it easier on you. Sleep now my dear Perseus you will regain your strength and not get much peace for the rest of your eternal life." I could not argue with her there I was going to live in the ocean once I was strong enough to control my powers, because I was not going to find someone I could get married to anytime soon.


End file.
